


Once upon a dream

by Lullabyforafallenangel



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Supernatural
Genre: Amara Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Gay, Homophobia, King John Winchester, Lesbian Character, Mild Blood, Multi, My First Fanfic, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Gabriel (Supernatural), Prince Sam Winchester, Princess Charlie Bradbury, Queen Mary Winchester, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyforafallenangel/pseuds/Lullabyforafallenangel
Summary: Castiel is a transgender Prince placed under a spell by the evil amara. On his sixteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep . The only one who can break this spell ? Dean . Will Dean reach him in time? Read to find out!





	Once upon a dream

_ **Prologue ** _

_ ** Once upon a time , in a kingdom far far far (okay ,maybe not that far) away, a princess was born . Her eyes were the blue of a pure,glistening sea. Her hair a caramel mixed with the sweetest fudge. Her mother and father named her Cassie. For a few moments,everything seemed perfect ...then..everything went to hell. ** _

_ ** You see,they had forgotten to invite one very powerful fairy- Amara. She had shown up in a fit of rage, but gave them one last chance . They laughed at her. In response, she cursed the young baby- claiming the child would prick her finger on a spinning wheel at the tender age of sixteen and fall into a deep sleep from which only true loves kiss would awaken her. And thus begins our fairy tale.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Comment what you think below !


End file.
